McKenzie Cullen
by Blair Cullen
Summary: Bella left Forks 5 years ago after she married Edward and found out she was pregnant. How will Edward react when he founds out he has a daughter with the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but McKenzie she is mine.

Author's Note: This Fan Fiction takes place in the year 2012.

Chapter 1

The Visit to Forks

**(MPOV) McKenzie**

Let me introduce myself before I get into my story about my mommy, daddy and me. My name is McKenzie Elizabeth Alice Cullen. I just turned 5 years old the other day. My mommy's name is Isabella Swan-Cullen. But she goes by Bella. I call her mommy. She is 22 almost 23. She will be 23 in September she says. We live in LA (Los Angeles, CA). She is a teacher at my soon-to-be school. We are getting ready to go visit my grampa and Uncle Jake they both live in Forks, WA. Mommy is off of work for the summer and we go there every summer to visit them. I get to start school on my mommy's birthday.

"Kenzie, honey hurry we are about to leave for the airport." that's my mommy calling up to me.

"Coming mommy." I am coming bouncing down the stairs. I saw mommy smiling at me.

"I definitely named you right. You remind me soon much of your Auntie Alice." she said with a smile.

"Can I meet her, mommy?" I asked with a sweet smile on my cute little face.

"Honey, I don't think Auntie Alice lives in Forks anymore." she told me. I was sad I really wanted to meet her. We left for the airport and then arrived off we got our tickets we got on the plane and it took off.

Three hours later our plane landed at Forks International Airport and we got off. I saw my grampa and Uncle Jake and ran to them with open arms. "**GRAMPA, UNCLE JAKE**" I yelled. "I missed you both." I told them.

"Hey sweetie missed you too." Grampa picks me up in his arms and hugged me.

"Grampa, I want to hug Uncle Jake too." I said with my cute smile that he can't say no too.

"With a smile like that how can I say no." he said with a laugh and put me down then I ran to Uncle Jake.

"Uncle Jake" I hugged him when he picks me up.

"Hey kiddo." he said to me

"Well dad you need to learn. You always said no to me." my mommy said with a smile. "Hi dad" she hugged him

"Hi Bells, well Kenzie is my granddaughter I can spoil her." I laughed at mommy when grampa said that.

"Yep mommy he can." I giggled when mommy and Uncle Jake both started tickling me. "Ok stop stop." they did and we laughed.

We finally got to grampa's house Uncle Jake went home and I got out of the car and ran inside to mommy's and my room to get settled in. I yawned. "Some little girl is sleepy. You lie down no arguing and take a nap." mommy told me. So I laid down and fell fast asleep.

**(BPOV) Bella**

After Kenzie went to sleep I went downstairs to tell Charlie that I was going food shopping since he hadn't been yet. He said go ahead and that he would watch Kenzie if she woke up before I got back. Then I got into the car and drove to Wal-Mart. Not much has changed in 5 years since I left here. I got to the store and started shopping then I heard her voice calling my name, "**ISABELLA SWAN-CULLEN**." I turned around and there she was Alice Cullen my sister.

"**ALICE!!!!! **OMG what are you doing here?" I hugged her almost in tears.

"Well I had a vision of you here and I wanted to see my sister." Alice said grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait does Edward know I am here?" I asked afraid of her answer.

"No he is out hunting with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle." Alice informed me. "But you need to come by before they come home."

"**NO!!!!** Edward will smell my scent. No you, Rosalie and Esme come to Charlie's house there is someone I want you three to meet." I told her. "By the way, are you still living here in Forks?" I asked.

"Ok Bella we will be there. Yea we are in the same place. I have had visions of you coming back every year since you left. Oh and I know about McKenzie. I saw her with you every time. Is she Edward's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes Edward is her father. Please Alice don't say anything or think anything about her or me." I begged her.

"Ok Bella but he has the right to know soon. It will be hard not too. But for you I will." she said with a smile. I hugged her.

"I know and I will tell him in my own time. I promise." she nodded with a smile and left then I finished grocery shopping and went home.

_Please review I deleted my other story called "My Real Family" Hope you all like this one. And for those of you waiting for an update on "Edward and Bella's Daughter Blair" I'm thinking of a plot but I will update soon on that one I promise. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but McKenzie she is mine.

Author's Note: This Fan Fiction takes place in the year 2012.

Chapter 2

The Cullen's Visit

**(BPOV) Bella**

I finished cleaning up after dinner when there was a knock on the door. "I got it mommy." I heard Kenzie call to me. Charlie was visit Billy at La Push.

"Ok baby." I called back. Then I heard screams of joy and thought Alice is here. "In the kitchen, Alice."

But to my surprise it was Rosalie that screamed, "Bella you are back." she hugged me. It was so unlike Rosalie.

"Yea just for the summer then we are going back home." I told her.

"Bella, hi dear we have missed you." Esme said as Rose and I went to the living room where she hugged me.

"I've missed you all too." I hugged her back.

"So Bella, who is this pretty little girl?" Esme asked.

"Well if you three will have a seat I will introduce her." I told them and they sat down.

"No mommy, can I tell them my name?" Kenzie asked sweetly.

"Ok sweet pea go ahead." I told her and smiled at her.

"My name is McKenzie Elizabeth Alice Cullen." she told them. "I just turned 5 the other day." she then hides behide me.

I just laughed," Kenzie, this is your Aunts Alice and Rosalie and this is your Grandma Esme." I told her. "Before you ask yes she is Edward's daughter." I informed them.

"Hon you need to tell him. He has the right to know." Esme told me.

"So when you left you were pregnant?" Rose asked.

"Yea I had just found out I was and I was scared how you all and Edward would react. I didn't want you to think I cheated on Edward because I didn't. I mean we had just got married and all. I still love him with all my heart." I told them. The three of them hugged me and Kenzie. They assured me they would never think that and Edward would be very very happy to know he has a daughter and that I was back in town. "Ok when is he coming back from hunting?" I asked with a smile.

"They should be backing home sometime tonight dear." Esme said with a smile and motioned Kenzie to come to her and sit with her.

"It's ok baby. Go on." I reassured her and she did.

"Ok I will be over tomorrow with Kenzie so Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper can meet her." I was so nervous. How would Edward react to her?

"Does she know about what we are?" Alice asked.

"No I thought maybe I would tell her when she meets Edward." I told Alice.

"Mommy Uncle Jake told me already that they are vampires like _Angel _**(Author's Note: a TV show that used to be on)** is. He also told me that he was a werewolf and that he and my daddy and his family are not friends. I think it is cool." she smiled at me and her new found family.

"Really well it isn't Uncle Jake's place to tell you that, baby. Mommy is going to have to talk to him." I told her.

"See nothing to worry about, Bella." Alice tried to assure me.

"Well I am still going to talk to Jacob. He had no right to tell her that. It is mine and Edward's place to tell her." I told Alice. "Sorry I am not mad at you Alice. It is Jacob that I am upset with. Plus she is five I think she is too young right now."

"I know. I don't blame you. Bella but at least she knows now." she tried to lighten things up.

"I have missed you so much Alice." I hugged her, Rosalie and Esme.

They hugged," Well I see someone is tried and needs to go to bed." Esme said looking at her newly found granddaughter with a smile.

"I am not sleep Grandma." she told her when just then she yawns big.

"Oh I think you are." I said and picked her up in my arms.

"Well dear we better go. Don't worry we won't let Edward in our minds to know that you are here or about Kenzie. Night dear." Esme said and hugged us and the three of them left and I took Kenzie up to our room and put her to bed as did I.

_Please review. Thank you to the 3 good reviews I got so far. Keep them coming. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but McKenzie she is mine.

Author's Note: This Fan Fiction takes place in the year 2012.

Chapter 3 

Meeting Daddy for the First Time

**(MPOV) McKenzie**

**(Next Day)**

I was pacing back and forth on the stairs. I just couldn't wait to meet my daddy. Mommy says I have his smile. I am so excited about today. I kept saying to myself _I am going to go meet my daddy, meet my daddy, meet my daddy._ Can you tell I am excited? Yep I am. I told you all.

**(BPOV) Bella**

I was getting ready to go see the love of my life, father of my daughter and my husband. Kenizie was impatient she was walking up and down the stairs. "McKenzie, Stop it. I am almost ready. Mommy wants to look good for daddy." I told her. Yes Edward and I are still married. I never filed for a divorce. I am assuming Edward didn't either since I never got papers to sign.

"Mommy you look pretty in anything." She told me with her crooked smile she got from her daddy. I love that smile and I do miss him a lot.

"Awwww sweet pea you are a sweetie. You get that from your daddy." I told her she came up to me and hugged me.

"I love you mommy." She whispers to me.

"I love you too baby girl." then I kissed her. "Come on we are going to be late. We don't want to keep everyone waiting do we?" I asked with a smile.

"No we don't mommy." She said. I took her hand and we went to the car and buckled her in and got in to drive to the Cullens well I should say our family's home.

As we got closer I was getting nervous about seeing him again. What if he didn't love me anymore and everyone was sparing my feelings last night. I couldn't think about that. I had to do it for Kenzie. I kept saying to myself _this is for Kenzie, for Kenzie, for Kenzie._ So what if he doesn't love me anymore. I can live with that. I would just tell him _that's fine. I don't want or need any child support from you and sure you can see her ever summer and spring break. _Yes I would be hurt but I would live. There it was in right in front of me my family's huge mansion like house.

As I pulled up and parked I saw Alice coming up to the car," BELLA, I am so sorry but Edward knows I told Jasper, Rosalie told Emmett and Esme told Carlisle about Kenzie and you. I think he overheard Emmett's thoughts about you and Kenzie plus he was grinning ear to ear." She apologized to me.

"Alice, it is ok. I am not mad at anyone." I assured her.

"The only reason I know it was Emmett was b/c Edward confronted me about what he heard in Emmett's head was true." she looked away sad.

"Mary Alice Cullen it is fine." I told her again. "Come on help me get her out she fell asleep." Alice picked her up and I got her things and followed her in where I had 6 pairs of vampire eyes looking at me and Kenzie.

"Welcome home Bella. We have missed you." Carlisle said then walked up and hugged me, "Hi you must be McKenzie. I am your grandpa." he told her Kenzie with a smile.

"Yes sir. I am but please call me Kenzie." she said peeking around my leg.

Carlisle laughs, "Ok Kenzie. Do you want to come and sit with me and your grandma? We will introduce you to your uncles." then he turns to me, "Is that ok, Bella?" he asked me.

"Yea Carlisle that's fine but I kinda wanted her to meet Edward first." I told him.

"That's fine dear. EDWARD, come here please!" he calls and in flash Edward was standing next to him.

Kenzie pulls on my leg, "Mommy is that my daddy?"

"Yes honey he is your daddy." I smiled at her and turned to Edward, "Edward meet your daughter McKenzie Elizabeth Alice Cullen. Before you say anything I never ever cheated on you." I informed him.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, "I know you didn't cheat on me Bella." He bends down to Kenzie, "Hi Kenzie, nice to meet you. You are just as pretty as your mommy."

Kenzie giggles, "Mommy's prettier than me daddy." that made Edward smile big when she called him daddy.

"Kenzie what do you say?" I reminded her.

"Thank you daddy. Can I give you a hug?" she asked sweetly but shy at the same time.

"You sure can honey." he told her and she went over slowly and gave Edward a big hug. "Ooooo I love hugs especially from one of my favorite girls." he told her and I just smiled.

"Daddy I am going to go sit with grandma and grandpa so I can meet my Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Sure you can. I want to talk to mommy alone." he kissed her forehead and she went over to her new family. "Bella since I have heard Emmett's thought about you and our daughter I was thinking about you and her moving in here. I have talked to Esme, Carlisle and the rest of the family and they all agree we want you and her to live here." he smiled.

I was surprised, "Ummm…Edward…I have a job back home and Kenzie starts school this fall."

"Well she and you can go to Forks Elementary. Plus if you want me to I will turn you still." he smiled my favorite cooked smile.

"Yes I do still want you too but what about my job, our daughter, my apartment…" he stopped me right there.

"Bella my love don't worry so much we can take care of it all. Trust me. I just want you to be with me forever. So whatcha say?" he said with his sweet icy cool breath on my neck as he kissed me.

I shivered I had missed this a lot I turn to him and look into his beautiful topaz eyes, "Edward I have to talk to Kenzie and see if she wants too."

Then I hear a sweet little voice from the kitchen, "Yes mommy, yes mommy, I want to live with daddy, grandma, grandpa and everyone else." I just assured Alice had told her. Well I was right she did tell her what Edward was going to ask me and then she came running in and jumps in Edward's lap, "Pleeeeeeeeeeease mommy," she begged me. She is so cute.

How could I say not to her and that cute adorable little face of hers, then I saw all seven vampires looking at me waiting for my answer.

**Author's Note: I thought this would be a good place to have a cliffhanger. Sorry guys. Please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks again for all the reviews I have been getting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but McKenzie she is mine.

Author's Note: This Fan Fiction takes place in the year 2012. Sorry it took so long to update this one I was busy and was writing my other story. So here it is hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Bella's Decision 2012

**(BPOV) Bella**

Seven pairs of vampire eyes were staring at me for my answer. It didn't help that Kenzie was giving me her sad puppy eyes that Jacob taught her. It isn't the fact that I didn't want to move in with then it was the fact that I would have to move again and get a new job all over again. Okay I made my decision I am going to have seven vampires happy and one happy daughter.

I took a deep breath and looked at my vampire family and said, "Ok you all win. Kenzie and I will move in here." sure enough they all came up to me one by one and hugged me.

"I am so happy to have you home. My daughter." Esme was the first to hug me.

Then Carlisle came up, "Like I said before Bella, welcome home." he hugged me too.

Then came Emmett, he gave me the biggest bear hug ever, "Em…Emm…ett… c…ca…can't…breath." I finally got out.

He laughed then said, "Oh sorry Bella, I am just happy you are home." he let me go.

"It's ok Emmett." I assured him.

Jasper and Alice both came up and hugged me, "Bella you know this means lots and lots of shopping trips." she said with the biggest smile.

Jasper just hugged me, "Don't worry Bella it will be ok." he said trying to calm me. I guess he saw the worried look on my face after Alice said that.

Next was rose surprising she was happy too, "Welcome home my sister." she said with a smile and then hugged me.

"Mommy, thank you, thank you, I love. You are the bestest mommy ever." Kenzie told me with a hug and a kiss.

"I am your only mommy, Sweet Pea." I laughed and hugged her.

Then last came Edward he is the one who I was wanted to hug and kiss me. He took me into his arms and kissed me like he has never kissed me before, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"And I love you, Mr. Cullen." I just melted in his arms.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short I am about to type the next one too. That way you have two chapters to read. Hope you like it. Please Review!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but McKenzie she is mine.

Author's Note: This Fan Fiction takes place in the year 2012.

Chapter 5

Our Honeymoon Finally

Alice comes up to me, " Bella and Edward, Rose, Esme and myself will baby sit Kenzie while you two spend a few days on a honeymoon that you didn't get five years ago."

"I love you all. Thank you Alice." Was all I could say then I hugged her.

"We love you too Bella. You know we would do anything for you." she assured me and hugged me back.

"Yes I know. Thank you all so very much."

"Now you two go get ready and go and don't worry about anything Kenzie will be fine." Esme told us in her motherly tone.

So that is what Edward and I did. I told Edward that I wanted to take Kenzie with us but he just said we had our whole _lives_ to take her with us. "Are you going to turn me on our trip?" I asked

"No not yet. I want to enjoy you as long as I can as a human." he said with my favorite crooked smile.

I kissed him and we packed our things and went downstairs hugged Kenzie told her to listen to her aunts, uncles, grandpa and grandma. She said she would. We went outside to get in Edward's silver Volvo. He opened my side of the car and I got in, he then went to the driver's side and got in and we waved bye to our family and took off down the driveway and off on our honeymoon.

**Author's note: I know this one is shorter than the last one. That is way I gave you two chapters. I hope the next one will be longer. Please review!!!!!**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey sorry I haven't updated yet. My youngest is in the hospital with RSV virus. Please keep him in your prayers. His name is Brennan. I will update the story as soon as I can guys. Sorry! I just hope he comes home before Christmas.


End file.
